


There's a longing and a barbecue

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, sweet and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been wondering for a while if he'd ever get the chance to know how it feels to kiss Derek.</p><p>beta'd by the wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat">Duchesse d'Erat</a></p><p> <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/112601847228/theres-a-longing-and-a-barbecue">Find it on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a longing and a barbecue

Stiles’s been thinking about this for a while now, about kissing Derek, about the millions ways he could make him smile and laugh and moan. At first he thought it would go away. A teenage crush that would fade with time and meeting new people, living in new places. But years later it’s still there and even growing, the want to put his arms around Derek and hope Derek would hold him back, the unsatisfied craving tightening his chest when he’s standing too close to Derek like he is now, the inability to let anyone else in his life for too long. He never said anything though, didn’t have a clue on what Derek wanted when it came to Stiles.

 

“I’m gonna need another beer,” he tells himself, something to keep his hands and mind busy and stop them from wandering too close to the object of his affection.

 

The kitchen is quiet, everybody, including Derek, being scattered in the garden of the sheriff’s house, enjoying the sun and the barbecue. Family and friends, friends that became family over the years. Crushes that turned into friendship. They’d made themselves a pretty good life, considering what they’d all been through.

 

Stiles closes the fridge and Derek’s there, standing in the doorway of the Stilinski’s kitchen and it’s been forever since Stiles startled at the sight of him appearing from the shadows. Now it feels like Derek belongs here, in this house and by Stiles’ side. Derek smiles and Stiles thinks the percentage of time Derek spends smiling nowadays is the opposite of what it used to be. It feels good, seeing him like this.

 

“Do you want to have diner with me on wednesday?” Derek asks.

“Sure,” Stiles shrugs. They have diner now and then, it’s nice. They order pizzas or anything to avoid having to cook themselves, watch a movie and often end up talking all night till it’s too late to try to sleep and Stiles spends the next day at work struggling to keep his eyes open and swearing he’s never doing it again, until they do it again and he wonders why he should stop wanting that. Those evenings with Derek are on his top 5 favorite things in life. Top 3. Those evenings are probably definitely his number one favorite things of all time but admitting that would be admitting  that he lives for something that doesn’t really exist, for a relationship that’s not.

 

Stiles knows those nights are about being friends and keeping in touch and he shouldn’t wish they were anything else, because once he thinks about what he and Derek are not, he invariably ends up longing and what if Derek can smell that sort of sadness and thinks he’s the one making Stiles sad, Stiles doesn’t want Derek to think like that. He likes their nights in. They are enough. They are more than he ever had with anyone, any crush, friend or lover, no one compares to Derek Hale.

 

Derek’s smile falters a bit and he walks toward Stiles.

 

“I meant,” Derek says, standing right in front of Stiles, eyes locked on him, one hand coming up to cup Stiles’ jaw, thumb gently stroking Stiles’ cheek, making his heartbeats run and stumble and run faster in his chest, “do you want to have diner with me?”

 

Stiles opens his mouth to speak but what could he possibly say? Is this, is Derek asking him what he thinks he-

 

“If you have to think that much I probably misread the signals,” Derek sighs, interrupting Stiles’ thoughts, eyes looking at the floor, hand falling to his side, “I’m sor-

 

Stiles’ mouth cuts him short, lips pressing on Derek’s lips, a taste of what he’d dreamed so many times, and it’s not just the soft skin, the warm touch it’s the being allowed to do that, to share touch and space and time with Derek, a taste by far better than what he ever wished for because Derek is kissing him back, putting his hand back on Stiles’ face and the other one gripping his arm, lips pressing harder and trying to bite and not letting go.

 

“No to misreading,” Stiles pauses between kisses, fingers caressing the hair on Derek’s nape, “yes to diner,” he smiles the widest smiles ever. “Yes to all the diners you want, and all the breakfasts and everything, Derek. Yes.”

 

Derek is holding him tight now and Stiles finds that it doesn’t change everything like he imagined it would, it’s like fireworks on an already blissful night and flowers slowly blossoming under the sun. It’s surprising but obvious and it’s theirs, for as long as they believe in it.


End file.
